Sisters
by Andrastre
Summary: Why did Bellatrix ever get involved with Voldemort? Was there ever any unity in the Black family?


**Sisters.**

By : Andrastre.

Email Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, etc. All belong to J.K.

Rating: PG13 for bad language.

Summary: Why did Bellatrix ever get involved with Voldemort? Was there ever any unity in the Black family?

Bella walks to the window, and I follow her with my eyes, worried. How can I not be? She's still the best friend I ever had. And my blood sister. She stands there, still, remembering something, although I 'm not sure what. Maybe that last winter they were all together?

It was a rainy, windy day. The coachman on the box hunched closer into his sombre livery, trying to escape the biting wind, and inside the carriage three little girls huddled together for warmth.

They were going to visit Tante Marguerite, as they did every year. ("The winter in France is good for little girls health." ) And, as they did every year, they had to travel in the huge old coach. ("You can't apparate yet, and any other way would be below the dignity of a Black."

Despite the discomfort, the strange language, and the boredom which they knew were in store, all the children were still glad to be going. This holiday meant an escape from raised voices, from constant criticism, a chance to feel almost like a family.

Bellatrix sat in the middle of the seat, with one little huddled form on either side of her. All through this long journey, her two sisters took turns to rest their heads, one on her shoulder, and the other in her lap. The shining fair hair contrasted brightly against the black of her cloak, which she had flung out to cover them both, leaving her shivering.

It was better for the girls to sleep through the journey, she had decided. They had less time to be bored then.

The coach jolted sharply, and her cousin Sirius, sitting opposite, stuck out an arm to steady her. She grinned, checking at the same time that the others hadn't wakened.

"Only about three hours now, Belle." Sirius murmured, proudly holding out his latest toy. "Look".

It was a travel timer, recording their exact location, point of departure, destination, how long they had already been travelling, and how long until arrival.

"Who gave you that, you lucky bastard?"

"Uncle Nigellus of course. Here", as he caught her shivering, "have my cloak. No point catching cold again, you know Tante'll blame me. Besides, it'd make your nose red, and you're ugly enough already." He dodged a swiftly aimed blow.

"Anyway, where d'you learn that word?"

"What, bastard? You taught me, of course. Who else could so have sullied my pure ladylike ears ?"

They had arrived, at last, at the great depressing chateau, a fairytale structure shrouded in mist and rain. Bellatrix carried Andromeda into the hall, and almost tripped, leaning heavily on Sirius' arm.

Their Aunt smiled, remembering the first time she had seen them. It had been somewhat like this. A small boy, desperately tired but straight backed, had led the way. His cousins followed, Bellatrix Black escorted on either side by two little girls who cowered against her cloak. She moved foreward to stand beside her cousin- never a one to cower behind men, her.

Sirius glared up at the manservant who barred their way, and produced a small sword.

"Out of my way, Mudblood! The ladies are tired, and we must consult with Madame." Belle stared in high bred hauteur, and the butler stepped back with a glance at his mistress, two parts fear to one apology.

Later that night, the three girls had settled into one bed, a huge four poster. Bellatrix leaned up on one elbow, singing a lullaby. Her voice was just loud enough to carry across to the other side of the room, where Sirius, as only boy, slept in solitary splendour. Or pretended to.

"Hush, hush, time to be sleeping.

Hush, hush, dreams come a creeping.

Dreams of peace and freedom,

so smile in your sleep all ye purebloods.

Once our valleys were ringing

With sounds of enchantments springing

Now magic is silent,

muggles are singing

and pure blood will soon all be spilt.

Hush, hush, time to be sleeping,

Hush, hush, dreams come a creeping,

one day we will be freeing

all those in the bondage of secrets."

Sirius sighed, and turned over in bed. The best time of the year was evenings in this tower room with the girls. He'd die rather than say so, but there it was.

And now she'd lost them all. Bellatrix stared gloomily out at the Hogwarts grounds. Her sisters, who she'd loved like her own children, and Sirius, who had bullied her and protected her since she could remember. The three she would have given her lifes blood for.

Sirius, lost to a Gryffindor who poisoned his mind, making him believe that because she was a pureblood she was incapable of honour, because she was a Slytherin, incapable of love. She, who had loved him and looked after him and leaned on him more than any other.

Andromeda, lost to her own straight foreward mind. Things were either good or bad. Mother was bad, Bellatrix sometimes agreed with mother, so Bellatrix was bad. Besides, she loved her boy, and if her boy said Bellatrix was bad, then she must be. That had hurt more than the others, since Belle had helped Ann to meet him. If her youngest sister wanted to explore the muggle world, she had reasoned, better to go with her than watch her go alone. It had been fun, too, to roam the streets of muggle London with her sister. At first, anyway.

Narcissa, lost to her own vanity. Of course the match with Lucius was a superb one. And of course he looked wonderful, setting off her own good looks. And of course he appreciated her beauty. But it was an arranged marriage, and he was a fucking selfish maniac. Bella should know- she'd slept with him. That, of course, was where Narcissa stopped listening.

Who was left? Her face hardened, and Lily, watching, shuddered in fear. Tom. Tom was left- Tom loved her, he needed her, he would protect his own. As once she had thought that the future head of the house of Black would do. But Tom was no Sirius. She must give her fealty somewhere, and he would accept it.


End file.
